


Sea tiles

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Like, There is no reason for this, a lot older, he's older now, i just did a small short, i think he's like a, religion professor or something idk, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: a very small drabble of future!percy, including some hidden things i may not tell you about





	Sea tiles

_ “All Of The Old Gods Of The World Are Dead.” _

 

The lecture hall fell silent. Heads turned, backs straighten, pairs of eyes falling upon a young man in a suit and tie.

 

10 minutes after class has started, the Professor ‘late’.

 

He slowly walked to the blackboard that spanned a whole wall. Picking up a piece of pale blue chalk, he glanced back at all the eyes watching him.  Then he wrote his name.

 

“My name,” he said, turning back towards the adults, “Is Perseus Jackson. My friends called me Percy. My may refer to me however you please, so long as it is proceeded by Mister. Any questions?”

 

A hand covered in rings shot up from the middle of the sea of freely adults.

 

Percy waved for the girl to stand up.

 

“You said that god is dead?” She stood up. “That’s not true.” She fixed her beanie.

 

“And where is your proof of this?” Percy sat on his desk and crossed his arms, completely calm.

 

“There is people who still worship Him.”   
  


Percy raised an eyebrow.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Elizabeth, sir.”   
  


“Tell me, Elizabeth, what are you interested in? Why are you in my class for?”

 

“Well, I want to major in Physics and minor in Psychology.”

 

Percy clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, and ran a hand through his glittering black hair.

 

“So you want to study things like Newton, Pavlov, learn their things and their ideas on top of their stories?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But they’re dead. Yet you still study them.”

 

She did not respond.

 

Percy’s eyes scanned across the class.

 

“The gods of the past are dead. Every single one of them. Their empires fallen, their memories washed by details twisted. There is no exception. Our new gods, man made and high on a throne of money. They control our earth, our future. They all have names and addresses.”

 

He stood up.

 

“They are dead. Not forgotten. You can still study them. Worship them. Find a sense of comfort within them. After All, History is just full of dead people and their stories. And just like them, the gods of old are dead people with stories. So what’s stopping us from looking at them, learning about them, or deciding to follow their stories?”

 

There was nothing but silence.

 

Percy clapped his hands together.

 

“I watched Gods die. Now, welcome to my class.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very nice please feed me comments


End file.
